my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mafuyu Rin
Mafuyu Rin ''(琳舞冬 Rin Mafuyu), nicknamed Yu (ゆ), is a second-year student at U.A. High School in Koharu Midorinawa's class. Appearance Yu has green eyes and long black hair kept in a braid. She typically wears a lot of jade jewelry, including earrings, a bracelet on her left wrist, a necklace, and a large bead at the end of her hair. Her Hero Costume features an elaborate green cloak with a flowing cape and a hood that covers her face. The cloak's design is based on a traditional Chinese lion dance costume: the hood is a heavily stylized lion's head and the end of the cape has a small tail attached. Yu also wears matching flared pants (again based on those worn by lion dancers) and a plain black t-shirt. In addition to the jewelry she wears daily, she also adds a second bracelet and a pair of anklets. Completing her costume is a belt carrying a sword at her left hip and a brown pouch at her right. Personality Yu is very sarcastic and enjoys teasing others. She has laughably terrible artistic skills, but does show some talent with calligraphy. Having grown up in China for most of her life prior to U.A., she excels at reading and writing in kanji, but struggles with hiragana and katakana. History Yu is half-Chinese on her father's side. Her mother is Japanese. Both of her parents are jade carvers who make a living selling jade jewelry, charms, and small statues. A lot of Yu's equipment is made by them. In order to become a Pro Hero, Yu moved to Japan and enrolled in U.A. High School. There, she met Kanatsu Koizumi outside the school gates on her first day and quickly befriended her. The two of them ended up in the same class alongside Koharu Midorinawa and grew close, with Yu teaching them some Mandarin while they helped her improve her Japanese. Haru slowly drifted away from Natsu and Yu as a result of her starting her hero internship, but all three of them remained close going into their second year at U.A. even though Natsu ended up in a different class. Plot Quirk and Abilities '''Swordsmanship:' While she hasn't yet been shown in sword combat, it is assumed she is trained in using one since she prominently carries a sword as part of her costume. Quirk Jade: Yu's Quirk allows her to manipulate all minerals classified as "jade" (nephrite and jadeite). She can mold and shape it however she wants and can also compress smaller pieces together to form larger masses. However, she can't use her Quirk to make the delicate and intricate carvings her parents can create by hand. Super Moves * Viridian Hurricane: Yu sharpens multiple jade pieces and uses them to form a large tornado of tiny blades to shred opponents. * Jade Gauntlets: '''A combination attack performed with Kanatsu Koizumi. Natsu first transforms her arms into jade. Then, Yu collects multiple pieces of jade around Natsu using her Jade Quirk, increasing the size and striking power of her fists. Later versions of this technique add spiked knuckles for even more offensive power. * '''Jade Stompers: A variation on Jade Gauntlets using Natsu's feet instead of her hands to enhance her kicks. * Viridian Destiny: '''Yu collects numerous jade pieces onto her sword, combining it all into one huge blade. Equipment '''Jade jewelry: '''Yu's accessories are made of jade, giving her easy access to tools and ammunition. All of her pieces were hand-crafted by her parents. '''Jade pieces: The pouch on Yu's belt carries numerous loose pieces of jade, giving her even more material to use. Provided by her parents. Jade sword: 'A ''jian ''with a blade and pommel made completely out of jade. She can summon it to her at any time using her Quirk. Presumably also made by one or both or her parents. Relationships Kanatsu Koizumi Natsu was Yu's first friend at U.A. and helped her a lot with adjusting to life in Japan. They are very close and work well together in combat, as evidenced by their combined Super Moves. Koharu Midorinawa The two of them have been good friends since entering U.A. thanks to their similar personalities and their like of the color green. Koharu's internship with Ever-Sense prevents her from spending much time with Yu, but they remain close regardless. Parents She has a close relationship with her parents. They support her hero training and studies, though they constantly express disdain at her using the jewelry they make as weaponry. Trivia * Her last name, 琳 ''(Rin) is a word for "jewel". In Chinese, it means "beautiful jade". "Mafuyu" is made up of the characters for "dance" (舞) ''and "winter" ''(冬). ** The inclusion of "舞" in her name is reflected in the lion dancer theme she adopts for her Hero persona. ** Like the rest of her friends, Yu's name contains the word for one of the four seasons. In Yu's case, this is "winter" (冬 fuyu). * The name of her Super Move "Viridian Destiny" is a reference to the legendary sword "Green Destiny" from the movie Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. * She has the same last name as another U.A. Hero Course student, Hiryu '''Rin, though the characters used are different. Coincidentally, Hiryu is also from China. Concept/Creation Trivia * "琳" is part of my Chinese name. Given the meaning of this character (see above) and My Hero Academia's naming conventions, I started thinking about what kind of Quirk I might have based on my name. Yu was the result. * She had a very different name at first, but it was changed to go with the seasonal naming pattern established with my new characters. It took a while to make it fit, but I really like her new name, maybe even more than her original one. * I really want her hero costume - specifically the cloak - in real life. It looks more badass in my head than I could potentially describe with words.